Severus
by Cris Snape
Summary: Tres pedacitos de la vida de Severus Snape escritos para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. A dos bandas

**SEVERUS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para los __**"Desafíos"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. El desafío que he escogido es el número uno, correspondiente a __**lista de títulos de viñetas.**__ Consiste en escribir un fic de tres viñetas o capítulos con cada uno de los títulos dados por la administración. Puede ir sobre un mismo personaje o ser viñetas de diferentes personajes. Yo he optado por la primera opción y he elegido a Severus Snape como protagonista. Vamos a ver en qué queda la cosa porque hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada sobre él. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**1**

**A DOS BANDAS**

El corazón se le acelera cuando la marca oscura arde en su antebrazo. Severus observa la piel ennegrecida y se estremece. Por primera vez desde que se unió a los mortífagos, teme ir al encuentro del Señor Tenebroso.

Es un miedo ciego, mudo y sordo que le recorre entero y bloquea su raciocinio, un miedo que no atiende a razones y que le paraliza por completo.

Recuerda su primera vez ante él, orgulloso de ser admitido entre los suyos, ansioso por complacer y ganarse un puesto de honor entre sus filas. Recuerda que pensó que hacía lo correcto, que sólo allí encontraría su lugar y sería respetado por todos. Durante esos años le ha servido con lealtad absoluta, hasta que ella se ha interpuesto en su camino.

Lily Evans.

Aprieta los dientes y lucha por mantener la calma. No puede aparecerse ante su amo en semejante estado porque, ahora más que nunca, necesita ser el mismo Severus Snape de siempre. Acaricia tentativamente la calavera de su brazo y cierra los ojos. Está a punto de enfrentarse a una segunda primera vez y espera ser capaz de cumplir con su palabra. La palabra dada a Albus Dumbledore. Por ella. Por Lily.

Sabe que está a punto de entrar en un peligroso juego a dos bandas. Sabe que nunca volverá a estar a salvo, que a partir de ese día su vida correrá un peligro constante. Sabe que cualquier vacilación, que cualquier estúpido error podría ponerle al descubierto y se asegura de dejar la mente en blanco.

La oclumancia es su mejor baza, su única carta válida como espía para la Orden del Fénix. Las emociones deben quedar atrás, enterradas bajo su mejor máscara de fría indiferencia. Siempre ha sido bueno en ese arte, pero a partir de ahora tiene que llevar a cabo una misión muy difícil: convencer al Señor Oscuro de que en realidad no es tan experto. Mostrar sólo lo que él desea mostrar y ocultar lo demás. A Dumbledore y a la Orden.

A Lily, sobre todo a Lily.

Ha suplicado por ella y el Señor Tenebroso ya sabe que es su debilidad, tal vez la única. Porque Severus sólo la quiere a ella, porque desea que esté a salvo y porque es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo. Jugarse la vida incluso.

No le importa nada más. Lo único que desea es que cuando todo ese juego llegue a su fin, Lily Evans siga sana y salva. El resto del mundo puede hundirse en el infierno, pero ella no. Ella jamás.

Severus se baja la manga de su túnica, toma aire nuevamente y siente como el ritmo cardiaco vuelve a la normalidad. Con decisión, empuña su varita y se desaparece. Es su segunda primera vez y está convencido de que todo saldrá bien.

Por Lily.

* * *

_¿Cómo se sintió Severus Snape la primera vez que se presentó frente a Voldemort después de convertirse en espía para la Orden? Pues supongo que debía tener bastante miedo y así he querido plasmarlo._

_Me ha costado mucho decidirme por un personaje para el Desafío y ciertamente tenía mis reservas respecto a Severus, pero en cuanto me he puesto a escribir las palabras me han salido solas. Al final hasta me está pareciendo fácil y todo. Voy a subir ahora el primer capi y seguramente cuelgue algo más en los próximos días. Espero que esta viñeta os haya gustado y me haría muy feliz que me dejéis vuestras impresiones un poquito más abajo._

_Besos y hasta pronto._


	2. Obsesión

**SEVERUS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**OBSESIÓN**

Todo el mundo está de acuerdo en una cosa: Harry Potter tiene los ojos de su madre.

Severus Snape se ve continuamente en la obligación de darles la razón. Los ojos del maldito mocoso son tan verdes como los de su querida Lily Evans, pero hasta ahí los parecidos existentes entre ambos.

Porque sí, Harry Potter tiene los ojos de su madre, pero en todo lo demás es idéntico al cretino insoportable que un día fue su padre. El mismo pelo oscuro y alborotado, la misma soberbia, el mismo desdén por las normas. Severus supo que se convertiría en un grano en el culo desde la primera vez que vio al chico y se alegra de que el tiempo le haya dado la razón.

Algunos de sus colegas afirman que sólo ve lo que quiere ver, que está tan obsesionado con la idea de que Harry es una copia exacta de James que es incapaz de ver más allá. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que Dumbledore le ha invitado a conocer un poco mejor al chico, pero Severus no lo necesita. Sabe perfectamente cómo es Potter. Sabe de sobra cómo son los Potter del mundo.

Tal vez es por eso, porque el chico se parece tantísimo a su padre, por lo que le enfurece tanto que semejante espécimen humano tenga esos ojos verdes. Los ojos de Lily. Los ojos que significaron tanto en la vida de Severus y que jamás puede quitarse de la cabeza. Cada pensamiento, cada sueño enfebrecido y cada hálito de vida son para Lily. Sólo para ella, la mujer a la que tanto quiso, la primera y única amiga que ha tenido alguna vez. La bruja a la que no pudo salvar, la única pérdida que lamenta de verdad.

No es justo que Harry tenga los ojos de su madre. A Severus le gustaría mirar al chico y ver el reflejo de Lily y encontrar un poco de consuelo por más irreal e inalcanzable que resulte. Pero no. Cada vez que ve al maldito mocoso piensa en James, en lo mucho que aún lo odia, y algo hierve en su interior. Se le retuercen las tripas y se pone furioso porque ni el paso del tiempo ni la muerte han conseguido que perdone al estúpido cretino.

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué debe perdonar? James Potter nunca le pidió disculpas. Le quitó lo único que Severus alguna vez ha amado y se rió en su cara porque sí, él era el vencedor de un combate que había terminado para siempre.

Severus odia a James, odia Harry y, aunque le duela en el alma, odia aquellos ojos verdes.

Los ojos de Lily.

* * *

_¡Venga, va! ¿Por qué no subir ya el siguiente capítulo si lo tengo preparado? Estoy en racha y he podido escribirlo de una vez, así que no me voy a esperar más. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis cuál es el truco del recuadro de ahí abajo. Besos y hasta pronto._


	3. Un final precipitado

**SEVERUS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**UN FINAL PRECIPITADO**

No tiene tiempo para reaccionar. La serpiente se alza en el aire y en menos de un segundo ya le ha mordido en el cuello, rasgando su piel e introduciendo el veneno letal en su cuerpo. Sabe que el gesto es del todo inútil, pero aún así Severus intenta taponar la herida con sus manos temblorosas. Cae al suelo, impotente y tembloroso, y ve al Señor Tenebroso alejarse de su lado.

Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para odiarle ni para desearle la muerte. Sabe que su vida terminará muy pronto y lamenta haber fracasado. Porque no, no le importa morir, pero no tendría que hacerlo tan precipitadamente porque todavía tiene trabajo por delante. Debe advertir al muchacho, darle las instrucciones precisas para que él sepa qué hacer, pero no podrá hacerlo.

Aprieta los dientes y lucha contra el dolor que recorre cada rincón de su cuerpo. Espera desangrarse antes de que el veneno de Nagini haga su efecto. De lo contrario, su muerte será increíblemente dolorosa. Severus no niega que tal vez la merezca, pero la teme igual. En ocasiones había pensado en ese momento; siempre supuso que el Señor Oscuro terminaría con su vida después de descubrir su papel de espía, pero estuvo equivocado. A medias. Porque ciertamente el Señor Tenebroso le ha matado, pero a Severus le enorgullece saber que al menos ha conseguido engañarle hasta el final. Es un pobre consuelo, pero dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor que tiene.

Por fortuna, no tarda en descubrir que no todo está perdido. No sabe de dónde ha salido ni por qué está allí, pero Severus Snape se alegra de tener frente a sí a Harry Potter. Por primera vez no siente odio hacia él y siente que no todo está perdido. La esperanza le da fuerzas para hacerle entrega de sus recuerdos más valiosos y luego se aferra a él y le pide que le mire.

Es lo único que quiere, lo único que necesita. Perderse en esos ojos verdes, olvidarse de que son del hijo del estúpido de Potter e imaginar que es Lily. Su Lily. La mujer a la que nunca ha dejado de querer, la única que supo ver en él algo bueno y que también le quiso alguna vez.

Severus no piensa en los malos momentos. Olvida sus errores y los errores de Lily y evoca todo lo bueno que vivieron junto. Incluso se permite el fantasear con lo que podría haber sido si todo no se hubiera estropeado. Si él no lo hubiera estropeado. Y se siente feliz. Tal vez no merezca morir siendo dichoso, pero no le importa porque Lily es su consuelo, su ilusión y su esperanza. Su último pensamiento es para ella y Severus, que a lo largo de su vida ha sido muchas cosas pero esencialmente fue un hombre enamorado, descansa al fin. En paz y dejando la culpa y el dolor atrás.

**FIN**

_Ni yo misma me esperaba ser capaz de terminarlo hoy mismo, pero ya veis. Espero que os haya gustado y también que me hagáis un comentario o dos. Besetes y hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
